wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Glacier
Queen Glacier is the current queen of the IceWings. She was described to be quite tall, having beautiful snow-white scales and stunning arctic blue eyes. Glacier was allied with Princess Blaze in the great war, although this alliance was ollly accepted because Blaze promised to give her a large portion of the Kingdom of Sand if she helped her win the war (which was too cold for SandWings to comfortably live in). Blaze thinks Glacier will protect her over and from anything, but is found to be incorrect in The Brightest Night. Description Glacier has striking arctic blue eyes. Her wings and horns glitter when it snows, and the spikes at the end of her whip-thin tail are as sharp as icicles. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Although she did not formally appear, Glacier and her troops approached the cave the dragonets were temporarily occupying in the Ice Kingdom. Blaze encouraged the dragonets to stay and meet Queen Glacier, but they decide to leave in fear of becoming imprisoned again and possibly dying in the dungeons, after being kept captive by the SkyWings (first) and by the SeaWings (second). The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Queen Glacier met with Blaze outside of her palace to discuss the Dragonets Of Destiny. She threatened to kill the young dragons if they didn't choose her ally as the next SandWing queen, since that would demoralize her dragons. The Brightest Night Queen Glacier was present when the dragonets attempted to choose a SandWing queen. When Blister challenged Blaze to a duel, Blaze begged Glacier to fight for her. Queen Glacier only desired the land Blaze promised, and she didn't want to neighbor a kingdom ruled by Blister, but she wanted to be just and fair. She apologized to Blaze, but said it was her fight, giving the assumption that she is an honest ruler. [[Winter Turning|''Winter Turning]] She is seen flying back to the Ice Palace after meeting with Queen Glory over the Icicle situation. Once Winter and Hailstorm return to the kingdom, Winter is placed at the top of the first circle and Hailstorm in the last spot of the seventh circle. Due to Hailstorm's hatching day coming in two weeks after his arrival, he must be in the first circle beforehand, resulting in a Diamond Trial being held. On the way to the cave, Glacier asks for Winter's side of the story after hearing Icicle's, and only questions Winter once throught his speech about Cirrus, then wishes both Winter and Hailstorm luck during the Trial. Personality Queen Glacier is a fair queen who puts her tribe before anything else. She allied her tribe with Blaze not for her liking of the SandWing princess, but because of the promise of territory for her IceWings. When the time came, she let Blaze fight her own battle, which shows she is an honest and just ruler. At one point, she did mention that she would kill the Dragonets Of Destiny only if she had to. According to Blaze, she once literally ripped the wings off a SkyWing assassin before killing him to save her. She appears to be one of the kinder queens in Pyrrhia (way better than Queen Scarlet). She is good at putting together clues and figuring things out but can get raged sometimes. Quotes "No one can be trusted with this information until we make a decision." "Your input is always welcome." ''-To Blaze ''"We're going to kill all of them, if we must." ''- About the NightWings "This is your fight."- To Blaze ''"Indeed. We don't want them telling anyone they've chosen Blister. It would be very demoralizing for our dragons." -''To Blaze ''"You've served the tribe well returning Prince Hailstorm to us. I wish you luck in the trial." ''-To Winter ''"You said there was an IceWing with the talons of peace. Who was it?" - To Winter Gallery File:New_gif.gif|thumb|By Queen Glacier the Icewings IceWing.jpg|Typical IceWing by Joy Ang Cccccold copy.png|Blaze and Glacier, art by Hawky 153_-_Glacier_Perito_Moreno_-_Grotte_glaciaire_-_Janvier_2010.jpg|A glacier, by Martin St-Amant - Wikipedia - CC-BY-SA-3.0 Queen Glacier of the IceWings.png|by Queen Terra Flying icewing.jpg|IceWing Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.24.24 PM.png DSCF3437.JPG coloredIceWing.png Blaze and glacier .jpg|Blaze And Queen Glacier|link=Princess Blaze opt.jpg|a glacier LynxbyHeron.png IceWingATNight.png Burn, Blister, or Blaze.jpg|Blaze is on the right 1448655357524440200313.jpg|By Peril|link=Queen Glacier Category:Queens Category:Dragon Royalty Category:IceWings Category:Females